


meta shotaro

by GOTHCHAEWON



Series: OUTSIDE THE METAL GALAXY [3]
Category: BABYMETAL, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Kitsune, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON
Summary: shotaro has his heavy metal awakening, except it's a little more than that.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro
Series: OUTSIDE THE METAL GALAXY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899805
Kudos: 3





	meta shotaro

"who are you?! where's yuta?! where am i?!"

"calm down, kid! you ask too many questions."

in which shotaro has his heavy metal awakening at a babymetal concert, except it turns out that he's a kitsune.


End file.
